Ramadhan di Konoha?
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: Update: fifth installment, the final of Ramadhan di Konoha? as expected, Lebaran di Konoha! Yamanaka Ino. "...bukan untuk sekedar menjaga tradisi, tapi agar bisa meningkatkan makna di hari yang fitri ini." Fourth installment: Shikamaru Nara.
1. Menjelang Ramadhan

**Disclaimer: **Kalau Author berhak atas Naruto, Author akan meyakinkan produser untuk bikin Neji Gaiden!

**Timeline: **Eh, rada AU yah? Terasa bulan Ramadhan di Konoha sama kayak ada Kalkulus di Konoha… Umurnya… Umur yang biasa, deh. Yang keliatan abis time skip itu… Ini empat hari sebelum tanggal satu Ramadhan 1431 H *ngeliat tanggal published*

\(^0^)/

**Menjelang Ramadhan… di Konoha?**

\(^0^)/

Chouji memencet-mencet remote televisinya. Channel-channel di televisi mulai menayangkan acara-acara berbau Ramadhan. Atau setidaknya baru iklannya saja. Hmm... Bukannya Ramadhan masih lama, ya? Setidaknya begitulah menurut Chouji.

Beberapa hari belakangan, setelah apa yang ditayangkan semua channel tersebut, Chouji pun mulai merasakan nuansa Ramadhan. Memang Ramadhan kapan mulai, sih? Penasaran, Chouji membolak-balik kalender untuk melihat libur Lebaran. Kalau Lebaran tanggal segitu, berarti Ramadhan… Mata Chouji terbelalak. Wuooh, sebentar lagi toh!

Chouji mulai memikirkan kebiasaan makannya. Garuk-garuk kepala, dia membuat catatan mental untuk mengendalikan kebiasaan makannya yang tidak pernah berhenti. Persiapan menghadapi Ramadhan…

Jangan salah, Chouji tidak protes menjalankan kewajiban itu. Lagipula puasa kan bagus untuk pencernaan. Kalau dilakukan dengan tidak ikhlas, nanti malah terasa menderita. Padahal puasa itu nikmat, lho.

Pikirannya melayang ke penghuni Konoha lain. Hmm… Ada beberapa orang juga yang membutuhkan pengendalian khusus sebagai persiapan menghadapi Ramadhan. Ramadhan kan bukan hanya mengenai berpuasa makan dan minum.

\(^0^)/

Siang itu Chouji berjalan menuju Ichiraku. Sudah lama tidak makan ramen Ichiraku. Ini makan siang, kok. Jadi bukannya makan berlebihan.

"Oh, Chouji! Yo! Ichiraku juga?" sapa seorang berambut pirang di depan Ichiraku.

"Naruto! Sudah lama ya kita tidak makan bareng?" senyum Chouji.

"Hm, hm!" Naruto mengangguk-angguk semangat ketika terlihat rambut perak dengan wajah tertutup buku berjalan ke arah Ichiraku juga.

"Oh, itu Kakashi-sensei," ucap Chouji.

Naruto menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Chouji, "Oi, Sensei!"

Buku itu pun turun dan terlihat sebuah mata menatap Naruto lalu Chouji. Tersenyum di balik maskernya, Kakashi-sensei mengangkat tangannya menyapa mereka, "Yo."

Seperti biasa, buku yang menutupi wajahnya adalah buku terkenal yang kali ini bersampul hijau. Kakashi-sensei hampir selalu terlihat dengan si buku. Chouji berpikir juga, bisa tahan nggak ya Kakashi-sensei nggak baca buku itu selama bulan Ramadhan?

Mereka pun memasuki Ichiraku. Chouji dan Naruto langsung memesan ramennya. Kakashi-sensei malah langsung meneruskan membaca buku mesumnya. Ketika Ayame menanyakan pesanannya, baru Kakashi-sensei menjawab sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ck ck, Sensei…

Dan setelah menjawab Ayame, buku itu dengan sukses kembali menutupi wajahnya. Chouji kembali berpikir. Kakashi-sensei hanya pembaca buku, kalau si penulis buku itu bisa nggak ya berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang disebutnya "mencari inspirasi"?

"Oh ya, Ero-sennin tadi berantem sama Nenek."

Baru saja si penulis itu terlintas di pikiran Chouji tadi, "Iya? Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Nenek mau menutup pemandian air panas mulai besok. Katanya sebentar lagi Ramadhan, biar Ero-sennin ga bisa ngintip lagi. Ero-sennin protes, Ramadhannya kan belom mulai katanya. Lagian kan kesian yang mau mandi katanya. Alesan aja," kata Naruto ketika ramen mereka datang.

"Silahkan," senyum Ayame menyajikan kedua mangkuk ramen.

"Terima kasih!" sambut Naruto dan Chouji sebelum memulai memakan ramen mereka, "Selamat makan!"

"Kakashi-san," Ayame meletakkan ramen di hadapan Kakashi-sensei.

Buku itu kembali turun, "Oh, terima kasih, Ayame."

Kakashi-sensei memasukkan buku ke kantungnya. Mengangkat sumpit, ia pun berkata, "Selamat makan."

Naruto langsung teringat. Dia tidak pernah bisa melihat Kakashi-sensei makan di balik maskernya, kan? Naruto cepat-cepat menoleh ke kanan di mana Kakashi-sensei duduk.

Naruto lagi-lagi kalah cepat. Ramen Kakashi-sensei sudah habis lagi. Dan terlihat pemandangan yang familiar ketika Ayame dan ayahnya menatap Kakashi-sensei dengan mata mereka yang berbentuk "love-love" gitu. Sebenarnya ada apa sih di balik masker Kakashi-sensei?

Chouji menatap Naruto bingung. Melihat Kakashi-sensei mengeluarkan bukunya dan kembali membacanya, dia pun tersadar. Wow, Kakashi-sensei makannya udahan?

Terdengar seseorang kembali memasuki Ichiraku. Kali ini suara Naruto langsung memenuhi Ichiraku, "Wooh, Sakura-chan!"

"Eh, Naruto?" Sakura memandang sekeliling, "Chouji? Kakashi-sensei?"

Chouji mengangguk menyapa Sakura. Kakashi-sensei melihat sebentar dan mengutarakan "Yo" sebelum meneruskan membaca bukunya lagi. Sakura melihat si buku dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Masih baca buku itu ya, Sensei?" ucapnya ketika dia duduk di samping Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto terlihat mau protes melihat tempat Sakura duduk. Tetapi tidak mungkin juga menyuruh Sakura pindah ke sampingnya. Naruto kan duduk di antara Chouji dan Kakashi-sensei. Dia hanya menghela napas menyadari pengaturan duduknya.

"Hm, hm," jawab Kakashi-sensei tidak jelas.

"Sensei nyadar nggak sih udah mau Ramadhan? Dikurangi deh baca gituannya," mata Sakura mendelik menatap si buku, "Nanti kalau udah Ramadhan, repot."

"Hm, hm."

"Ish…" Sakura hanya bergumam kesal dan memesan ramen kepada Ayame.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Gimana Nenek?" Naruto berkata di antara ramen di mulutnya.

"Oh? Soal yang tadi pagi? Iya, terus Jiraiya-sama bawa-bawa bajunya Tsunade-shishou. Katanya daripada ngurusin kesenangan orang –pemandian air panas kesukaannya maksudnya, mending urus diri sendiri aja. Intinya sih baju Shishou nggak cocok buat Ramadhan dan begitu Shishou mau ngamuk, langsung bawa-bawa soal pengendalian emosi juga. Ya ampun, menjelang Ramadhan pasti deh hal begini terjadi," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, baju dan pengendalian emosi ya… Baju Ino kayaknya termasuk juga," gumam Naruto masih mengunyah ramen.

"Bener banget!" Sakura mengangguk setuju ketika ramennya datang, "Terima kasih, Ayame-san!"

"Terus, Sakura-chan juga emosian…" gumam Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" mata Sakura berkilat berbahaya.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto merasakan bahaya, "Tuh, emosi kan?"

"Ck…" Sakura menghela napas.

"Btw, ini satu mangkok kayaknya kurang," Naruto memandang ramennya, "Tapi nanti kalo udah Ramadhan, aku ga bisa makan ramen gitu aja pas kepengen siang-siang... Latihan mulai sekarang deh, ah."

Chouji meneruskan memakan ramennya. Memang Ramadhan itu nggak cuma berpuasa makan dan minum. Menatap ramennya dia teringat, habis ini jangan makan lagi…

\(^0^)/

Chouji melewati tempat latihan nomor 13. Terlihat Team Gai sedang berkumpul. Dia pun teringat kebiasaan Lee. Lee kalau tidak diperingatkan, suka masih ingin melakukan kebiasaan larinya yang bisa mencapai seratus putaran mengelilingi Konoha. Eh, berlebihan ya?

Terdengar suara anak perempuan sedikit tidak sabar, "Lee! Pagi-pagi pas bulan Ramadhan, nggak usah lari seratus putaran keliling Konoha!"

"Aku kuat kok, Tenten!" protes Lee, "Justru itu melatih ketahanan fisik!"

"Ugh! Bukan itu! Kau bisa dehidrasi, tahu!" Tenten terlihat seperti akan mengunyah kertas gulungan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tapi masa aku nggak melakukan kebiasaanku hanya karena bulan Ramadhan?" tanya Lee pelan, "Puasa kan bukan alasan untuk menghentikan apa yang biasa kita lakukan…"

Tenten menghela napas. Kata-kata Lee memang sering terdengar bijak. Walaupun kelakuannya nggak!

"Iya, tapi nggak perlu berlebihan kan. Gini deh, pagi-pagi lari sekitar lima putaran aja. Nanti sore mendekati waktu berbuka, kamu mau lari seratus putaran juga nggak apa-apa," Tenten mengutarakan sarannya.

Lee bimbang dan menatap Gai-sensei, yang dijawab dengan acungan jempol dan deretan gigi yang berkilau, "Benar sekali! Memang seperti itulah jadwal latihan yang baik selama bulan Ramadhan!"

"Terus kenapa dari tadi nggak bantuin ngeyakinin Lee supaya nggak lari dengan porsi biasanya pagi-pagi? Padahal kalau Sensei yang ngomong kan langsung didengerin?" Tenten meniup poninya yang kembali jatuh di atas hitai-ate di dahinya.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" tawa Gai-sensei tidak jelas. Sepertinya yang bersangkutan juga mau latihan gila-gilaan seperti biasa. Tetapi mendengar saran Tenten masuk akal juga, langsung bersikap seperti seorang guru yang bijak dan telah memikirkan jadwal yang baik untuk bulan Ramadhan. Ck ck…

"Ya sudah, terus sekarang kalian mau latihan lagi?" tanya Tenten sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini jam makan siang, sih."

Gai-sensei hanya mengacungkan kembali jempolnya dan menampilkan kilauan giginya, "Bagaimana dengan kalian, Tenten? Neji?"

"Selain jadwal kita bersama yang telah dibicarakan tadi, latihanku dan Neji sih gampang diatur lah. Biarpun Neji gila latihan, dia nggak akan melakukan atau _menyuruhku_ melakukan hal yang nggak masuk akal," jawab Tenten dengan nada santai.

Neji terbatuk.

Gai-sensei dan Lee pun asik membicarakan latihan-latihan sembari menunggu Tenten merapikan senjatanya yang berhamparan di mana-mana. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dengan berbagai macam kata-kata berbunga dari mulut mereka yang intinya soal semangat muda? Apaan, sih? Chouji pun mengambil lagi keripik kentang dari kantungnya dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan suara keripik dikunyah, Chouji menguatkan catatan mentalnya untuk tidak makan berlebihan. Meneruskan langkahnya yang terhenti, dari sudut matanya terlihat Neji mulai bergerak membantu mengumpulkan senjata-senjata Tenten.

\(^0^)/

.**Kazuya, Aug 07 '10**

Eh, Author nggak tahu udah ada fic kayak begini belum di fandom Naruto Indo. Pasti ada sih ya, Ramadhan dan Naruto kan kombinasi yang asik buat ditulis, haha. Udah lama nggak mampir ke fandom juga, sih. Apalagi nulis, lebih susah lagi. Sibuk bener deh, ah.

Ini niatnya mau dibikin lanjutan buat Ramadhannya, tapi nggak tahu juga sempet apa nggak. Masih ada ujian. Abis itu libur seminggu sih sebelum masuk lagi. Kalo nggak Ramadhan ini, ya Ramadhan tahun depan atau tahun depannya lagi XDD

Btw, itu garis pemisah yang biasa Author pake pada ilang, ya... ngebacain fic-fic lama dan bengong karena cerita jadi kontinuasi gitu, pemisahnya ilang!

Makasih yah udah baca! Lebih lagi kalo review. Bilang aja kalo ada saran, kritik, uneg2, curcol… -lho?


	2. Awal Ramadhan

**Disclaimer: **Apakah Neji Gaiden sudah dibikin? …belum. Berarti Naruto adalah propertinya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan para pemegang copyrights itu.

**Timeline: **Awal-awal bulan Ramadhan…

\(^0^)/

**Awal Ramadhan**

\(^0^)/

Kiba memandangi Akamaru yang lagi asik minum. Kadang-kadang terasa gimana gitu melihat Akamaru minum sementara Kiba puasa. Apalagi masih awal-awal bulan Ramadhan gini.

Akamaru mengangkat kepalanya dari tempat minum. Melihat tuannya yang memandanginya minum sejak tadi, Akamaru balik menatapnya. Ini tuan mau apa, sih?

Kiba hanya mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru, "Nggak apa-apa. Terusin aja minumnya kalo masih haus. Habis ini kita ke rumah sakit, ya?"

Akamaru menikmati elusan tuannya dan menyalak menjawab. Melihat Akamaru sudah siap, Kiba pun langsung menaiki Akamaru. Mereka melompati atap-atap seperti biasa, menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Berada di atas Akamaru, Kiba menikmatinya juga. Asik juga Akamaru sebesar ini. Lagi puasa gini, terasa enaknya menaiki Akamaru.

\(^0^)/

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kiba turun dari Akamaru dan mereka berdua pun memasuki rumah sakit. Berjalan dengan arah yang pasti, Kiba menuju sayap barat rumah sakit. Akamaru mengikuti.

"Neechan!" panggil Kiba ketika dia memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Kakak yang dipanggil menoleh dari pekerjaannya, "Oh, Kiba."

Di ruangan itu juga berdiri seorang pria berambut perak di samping anjing yang sedang diperiksa oleh sang kakak.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei," ucap Kiba menyadari kehadiran sensei yang terkenal dengan wajahnya yang biasanya tertutup – bukan, bukan dengan masker – oleh buku karangan Jiraiya.

"Yo, Kiba," sapa Kakashi-sensei, "Akamaru."

"Guk!"

Kiba menunggu kakaknya selesai memeriksa anjing Kakashi-sensei. Sudah suatu aturan tidak tertulis untuk tidak menginterupsi ketika klien, dalam hal ini Kakashi-sensei, berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Sepertinya hanya check-up biasa, sih.

Menunggu pemeriksaan selesai, Kiba memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tetapi satu hal menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Tangan Kakashi-sensei secara tidak sadar berulang kali menarik sebuah buku hijau. Ketika si pelaku menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, tangannya segera meletakkan buku itu kembali. Begitu terus beberapa kali.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Kasihan, Kakashi-sensei. Pasti tidak tahan ingin membaca buku dewasa tersebut.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai dan Kakashi-sensei telah keluar dari ruangan, Kiba bergumam pada kakaknya, "Neechan, si Kakashi-sensei bawa-bawa buku itu terus…"

"Hah?"

"Nggak, itu. Dari tadi Kakashi-sensei narik buku "itu" terus ditaro lagi terus ditarik lagi. Lagian buku gitu dibawa-bawa lagi puasa."

"Oh, buku "itu"… Biar cepet bisa dibaca mungkin ketika buka."

Kiba berdecak, "Ck. Puasanya nggak jelas gitu mah."

"Hm, hm," angguk kakaknya menulis laporan mengenai pasien yang tadi baru ditanganinya.

"Oh ya, kata Kaachan, kolak pisang mau nggak?"

Kakaknya berhenti menulis dan berpikir sebentar sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Boleh, deh. Nanti Neechan sempat membantu Kaachan juga sepertinya."

"Oh, OK. Udah ya, Neechan," Kiba berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hm," kakaknya memandang Kiba lalu Akamaru, "Dah, Akamaru."

"Guk!"

\(^0^)/

Kiba melihat Tsunade berjalan cepat-cepat dan wajahnya seperti menahan marah. Eh, tetapi sepertinya ada yang beda dari sang Godaime… Oh! Pakaiannya! Tsunade mengenakan kimono putih di dalam jubah biasanya yang bertuliskan kanji "kake". Bukan perubahan warnanya yang penting. Kimono putih itu menutupi seluruh bagian depan tubuh sang Godaime! Wah, ck ck… Karena bulan Ramadhan kah?

Tidak jauh di belakang sang Godaime, anak didiknya mengikuti. Kiba yang ingin tahu kenapa Tsunade berjalan cepat-cepat langsung memanggilnya, "Oi, Sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink itu berhenti dan melihat Kiba, "Ah, Kiba. Ada apa?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tsunade tadi lewat sebelum kembali melihat Sakura, "Godaime kenapa tuh?"

Sakura tertawa, "Nggak penting juga sih sebenarnya masalahnya. Biasa, Jiraiya-sama. Tsunade-shishou kan menutup pemandian umum selama bulan Ramadhan. Terus Jiraiya-sama bilang, kalau malam dibuka aja. Kan kasihan kalo ada yang mau mandi malam-malam. Kata Shishou, justru penting ditutup malamnya. Siang kalo Jiraiya-sama masih ngintip sih memang dasar Jiraiya-sama terlalu. Jiraiya-sama balas lagi, itu Shishou dibilangin supaya ngebenerin baju aja didengerin, masa buat buka pemandian lagi nggak didengerin. Shishou langsung merah tuh bajunya dibawa-bawa lagi. Jiraiya-sama cuma nyengir nggak jelas terus kabur dan bilang jangan lupa pengendalian emosi."

Kiba mendengarkan seluruh cerita Sakura dengan ekspresi takjub sebelum bertanya, "Eh, jadi maksudnya si Jiraiya-sama itu mau ngintip lagi abis buka?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu," Sakura mendengus kesal. Sannin mesum itu memang tidak ada habisnya, deh. Mengintip perempuan mandi… Bulan Ramadhan masih niat pula.

"Ck. Jadi teringat Kakashi-sensei tadi," Kiba berkomentar.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei kenapa?"

"Itu, masa dia bawa buku "itu"-nya ke mana-mana. Jelas-jelas lagi puasa. Nggak tahan mau baca kalo udah waktu buka kayaknya," jawab Kiba mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang kakak.

Sakura memerah, sepertinya marah karena kelakuan sensei-nya, "Ish, udah dibilang sebelum Ramadhan dikurangi baca gituan. Susah, kan."

Kiba memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura acuh tak acuh dan berkomentar, "Puasa oi, Sakura. Nggak boleh emosi."

Merahnya wajah Sakura berubah menjadi ekspresi malu, "Eh, iya. Hehe…"

"Ya udah ya. Aku duluan," pamit Kiba.

"Ah, iya," Sakura menjawab lalu melihat ke arah Akamaru, "Sampai jumpa, Akamaru."

"Guk!"

\(^0^)/

Melihat Akamaru di sampingnya, Kiba berkata, "Pulangnya, kita jalan saja ya Akamaru?"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan melewati jalan-jalan Konoha. Ketika melewati salah satu tempat latihan, Kiba melihat tiga orang duduk bersila dan satu orang senyum-senyum melempar kunainya – yang selalu tepat mengenai sasaran. Lho, orang-orang yang duduk itu…

Kiba berjalan mendekati mereka. Benar, ketiga orang itu sepertinya sedang bermeditasi. Mereka memejamkan mata dan bernapas dengan teratur. Yang satu sih sudah biasa, tetapi yang dua lagi baru terlihat…

"Lee dan Chouji… Lagi ngapain?"

Lee yang sepertinya memang sejak tadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, membuka matanya dan menatap Kiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kiba kaget melihat tatapan Lee dan langsung mundur spontan. Lee bangun dan berjalan menuju Kiba.

"Hu hu… Aku sedang belajar meditasi sama Neji," jawabnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kiba yang tidak mengerti kenapa mata Lee berkaca-kaca, tetap mundur teratur, "Lalu? Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca?"

"Susahhh," air mata Lee sekarang mengalir deras.

Kiba menatap Lee dengan tatapan aneh. Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Neji menghela napas mendengar Tenten tertawa.

"Habis, aku kan nggak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan latihanku yang biasa. Nggak boleh sama Tenten," isak Lee.

Tenten langsung buka suara, "Hey! Kalau nggak gitu, kamu bisa dehidrasi, bodoh!"

"Hu hu… Diomelin Tenten…" air mata Lee mengalir makin deras.

Tenten menghela napas, "Lee, _sayang_, lagi puasa lho… Nggak boleh nangis."

Lho? Neji terlihat sedikit bergerak… Sedikit. Tangisan Lee mulai pelan-pelan berhenti.

"Emm, lalu? Kalau Chouji?" Kiba menunjuk Chouji yang sejak tadi tetap dalam posisi meditasinya.

Lee yang sudah ceria kembali menjawab, "Chouji-kun memperhatikan Neji yang sedang bermeditasi dan bertanya kenapa Neji selalu melakukannya."

"Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa," komentar Tenten pelan.

Lee tersenyum, "Menurut Neji, meditasi itu bisa menenangkan diri dan melatih konsentrasi…"

"Dan blah, blah, blah," gumam Tenten.

Lee tertawa kecil, "Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Neji…"

"Yang panjang dan membosankan," gumam Tenten lagi.

"Chouji-kun ingin belajar bermeditasi supaya bisa memblokir segala pikirannya untuk makan," Lee mengakhiri penjelasannya dan menatap Tenten.

Tenten hanya menatap balik dan mengangkat bahu, "Apa? Aku tetap nggak mengerti kenapa meditasi dijadikan hobi."

"Mungkin kau harus mencobanya juga, Tenten," ucap Neji yang sudah bangun dari posisi meditasinya dan menatap Tenten.

"Emm, enggak deh. Aku lebih memilih latihan," Tenten kembali melempar kunai.

"Akurasimu sudah seratus persen," ucap Neji melihat pendaratan sukses si kunai.

"Oh, terima kasih atas pujianmu," jawab Tenten acuh tak acuh dan melempar kunai lainnya yang kembali menancap tepat sasaran.

"Emang itu muji?" Kiba berbisik pada Lee.

"Oh, menurutku enggak juga, sih. Mereka memang begitu," bisik Lee menjawab.

"Ya udah, deh," Kiba melangkahkan kakinya, "Duluan, ya."

Neji hanya mengangguk.

Tenten mengangguk tersenyum pada Kiba dan melambaikan tangannya pada Akamaru, "Dah, Akamaru."

Lee melambai-lambaikan tangannya semangat, "Sampai jumpa, Kiba! Sampai jumpa, Akamaru!"

Kiba melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat latihan tersebut. Melihat Chouji, Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya heran. Hebat juga daya konsentrasi Chouji. Kiba sih mending main sama Akamaru aja deh menunggu buka. Biarpun, dia teringat lagi, Akamaru sih enak tinggal minum kalau haus…

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Aug 14 '10**

*ngeliat tanggalan* Wuoh… Tepat satu minggu dari chapter sebelumnya! Kirain bakal lebih lama… Jadi semangat ngupdate! Hahhahaah. Author masih libur sekitar seminggu lagi. Mudah-mudahan sempet ngupdate lagi ho ho…

Makasih udah baca! Kalau review, puasanya tambah mantep dah. Nggak puasa juga, disayang Tuhan deh kalau review hahhahaa.

Ow ye, thanks buat para reviewers chapter sebelumnya! Kayaknya udah pada dibales yah lewat account Author. Makasih juga yah udah pada baca J


	3. Pertengahan Ramadhan

**Disclaimer**

Author: Eh? Jadi, Neji Gaiden beneran dibikin? Ahiy… Author berhak atas Naruto, dong?

Pengacara: …

Author: …Naruto adalah properti milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan para pemegang _copyrights-_nya.

**Timeline**: Masih satu timeline sama dua chapter sebelumnya, abis awal bulan Ramadhan, tengah-tengah bulan Ramadhan…

\(^0^)/

**Pertengahan Ramadhan**

\(^0^)/

Shino berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha. Matahari pagi yang belum menampakkan diri seutuhnya, memberikan sedikit cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi jalur perjalanan yang akan dilalui Shino. Bukannya perlu juga, sih. Selama bulan Ramadhan ini, sudah jadi kebiasaan, tanpa cahaya pun tubuhnya sudah tahu akan ke mana.

Berjalan pagi setelah Subuh, ditemani udara yang masih sejuk, tanah yang masih basah oleh embun, jalanan yang masih gelap. Hanya waktu-waktu seperti ini yang bisa memberikan kenyamanan itu. Dan Shino dengan rajinnya tidak tidur lagi setelah Subuh untuk menikmati suasana itu… nggak juga. Sesederhana penampilan Shino yang udah-jelas-kalo-pake-kacamata-item-dan-mukanya-ga-keliatan-itu-Shino, alasan Shino pun sederhana saja. Membawa serangganya jalan-jalan.

Di bangku taman yang dilewati Shino, terlihat sesosok tubuh dengan sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya. Lampu jalan yang masih menyala pada jam itu menerangi jelas rambut perak yang kembali memantulkan cahaya yang diterima. Gumaman pelan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Shino yang mengenali sosok itu, menyapanya, "Kakashi-sensei."

Pria itu melihat ke atas, "Oh, Shino-kun. Yo."

Shino memandangi buku yang dipegang Kakashi-sensei. Hmm, sampulnya hijau. Dia jadi teringat cerita Kiba ketika awal puasa kemarin.

"_Kalo masih awal puasa gini, ada aja ya yang susah. Kakashi-sensei tuh, bawa-bawa buku karangan Jiraiya-sama ke mana-mana. Padahal lagi puasa… Kata Neechan si, paling biar bisa cepet-cepet dibaca gitu kalo buka," Kiba bercerita sambil menggaruk belakang telinga Akamaru, "Yah, bukannya info penting juga, sih. Kau sendiri, aku yakin nggak ada masalah seperti itu. Rutinitasmu setiap harinya pasti hanya melibatkan serangga. Bukan makanan maupun hal-hal lain yang membatalkan. Nggak ada bedanya puasa nggak puasa."_

Mungkin benar kata Kiba? Buat Shino sendiri, puasa atau tidak puasa, tidak ada yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Oleh karena itu, cintailah serangga maka kau akan merasakan manfaatnya.

…rasanya tidak ada hubungannya.

Tapi, bagi Kakashi-sensei mungkin sangat sulit? Sekarang masih jam puasa, bahkan masih bisa dibilang, adzan Subuh saja baru berkumandang. Walaupun semua orang sudah selesai shalat Subuh, matahari masih belum menyinari dunia sepenuhnya. Apakah… membacanya sekarang tidak membatalkan puasa?

Tunggu dulu, sampul hijau itu tidak ada gambarnya. Polos. Dan, oh, ada tulisan kecil di bagian bawah sampulnya?

_AL-JUMANATUL 'ALI_

_AL-QUR'AN & TERJEMAHANNYA_

"…Kakashi-sensei, lagi tilawah?" tanya Shino.

"Haha, yah, begitulah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekarang. Buku yang biasa, nggak bisa dibaca, sih," Kakashi-sensei berdehem, "Tapi baca Qur'an menyenangkan juga. Banyak yang bisa kita dapatkan dari sini. Kamu juga jangan lupa tilawah, Shino-kun. Bulan Ramadhan pahala dilipatgandakan, lho."

Begitu. Itu menjelaskan juga gumaman pelan yang didengar Shino. Rupanya lantunan ayat Al-Qur'an dari bibir Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah, ya…" jawab Shino.

"Hmm, hmm," angguk Kakashi-sensei sebelum bertanya, "Oh, ya. Kau sedang apa jam segini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu biasanya."

"…justru aku yang harus berkata begitu kepada Sensei. Aku setiap jam segini selalu mengajak seranggaku jalan-jalan."

"Ah, begitukah? Haha. Ya, ya. Dipikir-pikir, aku memang biasanya tilawah di rumah, dan sedikit berkutat dengan buku bersampul hijau yang satu lagi," Kakashi-sensei berdehem, "Ya, ya. Silahkan meneruskan aktivitasmu, Shino-kun."

"…aku duluan, Kakashi-sensei," ucap Shino sebelum meneruskan perjalanannya lagi.

"Yo, yo. Hati-hati, ya," lambai Kakashi-sensei yang kembali terdengar melantunkan ayat-ayat dari kitab suci yang dipegangnya.

\(^0^)/

Sore itu Shino diajak Kiba untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin barunya.

"…coba ulangi lagi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Shino menatap peralatan _grooming _yang dibawa Kiba. Hanya terdiri dari berbagai jenis sisir saja, sih.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah jelas deh, Shino," jawab Kiba cengar-cengir di samping Akamaru.

"…dan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk ikut?"

"Haha sudahlah, Shino. Ini kan untuk memperkuat _brotherhood _kita. Lagipula kegiatanmu pasti monoton. Nggak ada perubahan, baik sebelum Ramadhan maupun ketika Ramadhan," Kiba menjelaskan selama mereka berjalan sebelum akhirnya memasuki salah satu tempat latihan, "Ah, kita sudah sampai, sudah sampai."

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Lee melambaikan tangannya melihat kedatangan mereka, "Oh, ada Shino-kun juga hari ini?"

Mereka berada di tempat latihan nomor 13. Shino memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di situ. Lee dengan penuh semangat menghampiri mereka yang memang berjalan mendekat. Ada Chouji yang tersenyum ramah melihat mereka. Neji dan Tenten yang, hmm, entah sedang apa. Neji sepertinya bermeditasi. Tenten hanya duduk bersila di depan Neji dan memutar-mutar kunainya memandang sosok di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Ketika melihat Akamaru, Tenten langsung tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ini… kombinasi yang aneh," komentar Shino melihat gabungan orang-orang yang ada di tempat latihan sore itu.

"Haha, menarik, kan? Menarik," Kiba menjawab komentar Shino.

"Ayo, ayo, Kiba! Aku mau mulai!" Lee lompat-lompat bersemangat.

"Ini peralatannya. Kurasa kalian sudah ingat apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Kiba memberikan sisir-sisir yang dibawanya.

"Aku mau mengulangnya!" Lee mengangkat tangannya dengan tatapan mata menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, Lee-san setiap hari mengulangnya," Chouji tersenyum.

"Oh, Chouji-kun mau mengulangnya hari ini?" tanya Lee begitu mendengar komentar Chouji.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Kalau Lee-san mau mengulangnya lagi, silahkan saja," Chouji tertawa kecil.

"Yosh! Oke. Urutan penggunaan sisirnya, pertama adalah _bristle brush _ini," Lee menunjuk sisir yang agak panjang dengan jarak jari-jari sisir yang lebar, "Setelah selesai dengan itu, lanjutkan dengan _slicker brush _ini untuk menghilangkan kusut yang tidak bisa dihilangkan hanya dengan penggunaan _bristle brush_."

"Jadi kegiatan rutin baru yang dimaksud adalah menyuruh orang lain menyisiri Akamaru?" Shino menatap Kiba.

"Ah, apa sih, Shino? Ini namanya menghabiskan waktu bersama menunggu saat berbuka," Kiba mengibaskan tangannya seolah menepis pertanyaan Shino.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah penggunaan _dog comb _ini untuk memberi penampilan yang halus pada rambut setelah semua kusutnya hilang!" Lee menunjuk sisir terakhir dan mengakhiri penjelasannya tanpa mendengarkan sekitarnya.

"Yeah! _Good job_!" Kiba memberikan _applause _setelah mendengar Lee mengakhiri penjelasannya, "Silahkan, silahkan."

Lee berdiri di sisi Akamaru dan menyisir rambutnya dari depan ke belakang sesuai arahan Kiba sebelumnya. Chouji menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga Akamaru sambil menunggu gilirannya. Anjing yang bersangkutan terlihat sangat menikmati semua sentuhan yang diterimanya.

Tenten menyapa Akamaru dan menepuk kepalanya sebentar sebelum berjalan kembali ke posisinya di dekat Neji. Neji berhenti bermeditasi tidak lama setelah Tenten meninggalkannya dan mulai _stretching_. Tenten melempar kunai di tangannya, melewati rambut Neji hanya dalam jarak satu inchi sebelum mendarat di tengah mata sasaran. Neji mengangkat alisnya menatap Tenten.

"Apa?" Tenten mengangkat bahunya menjawab tatapan Neji. Neji hanya menghela napas menghadapi kelakuan Tenten.

Shino akhirnya ikut menikmati suasana baru itu. Tampaknya Chouji jadi terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di tempat latihan itu. Kiba awalnya iseng menawarkan Chouji dan Lee kegiatan yang membuat mereka terlepas dari rutinitas yang tidak bisa dilakukan selama puasa, tapi ternyata jadi kebiasaan baru selama Ramadhan ini. Neji dan Tenten, tetap Neji dan Tenten… Mereka sepertinya biasa saja menghadapi bulan Ramadhan ini. Kalau melihat Neji, Shino rasanya mau protes terhadap pernyataan Kiba. Bagaimanapun menghabiskan waktu bersama serangga-serangganya tidak lebih monoton dibanding meditasi! Tapi mungkin seperti kata Kiba, nggak penting juga, sih.

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Aug 16 '11**

Benar-benar satu tahun ya dari chapter sebelumnya? Ternyata nggak ada waktu sama sekali untuk membuat chapter tepat waktu tahun lalu. Jadi chapter ini diselesaikan hari ini untuk pertengahan Ramadhan tahun ini.

Buat readers yang baru aja baca tahun ini jadinya kan enak, langsung lanjut gitu haha.

Buat **tabrani chan **dan **Naa-chan **yang telah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya, arigatou gozaimashita!

Makasih juga buat semua readers yang udah baca fic ini!

Segala bentuk protes dilayani dalam bentuk tertulis. Eh, itu mah pengumuman di mading Departemen Matematika pas Author mau liat nilai semester kemarin… Yah, review juga kan dalam bentuk tertulis. Atau kalau mau ngedatengin Author langsung untuk menyampaikan review-nya secara verbal, boleh kok. Haha. Terima kasih karena bersedia mengunjungi Author. Untuk yang memilih untuk menyampaikan review-nya dalam bentuk tertulis saja, tanpa menemui Author langsung, terima kasih juga. Haha.


	4. Akhir Ramadhan

**Disclaimer: **Boleh minta Naruto buat hadiah lebaran?

**Timeline: **Akhir bulan Ramadhan? Deket lebaran? Haha udah jelas, ah.

\(^0^)/

**Akhir Ramadhan**

\(^0^)/

Shikamaru memandang jadwal shalat tarawih yang tertempel di kulkas rumahnya. Ah, rupanya namanya tertulis di bagian imam hari ini. Merepotkan…

Kaki yang membawanya menuju masjid, melangkah dengan malas. Oh tidak, Shikamaru tidak malas shalat tarawih. Justru lebih cocok kalau dibilang sangat senang. Apalagi ibadah ini hanya bisa dilaksanakan selama bulan Ramadhan. Kesempatan yang jarang ini tidak boleh disia-siakan! Tapi menjadi imam… Rasanya, sedikit merepotkan… Ah, memikirkan hal itu saja sebenarnya sudah merepotkan sendiri.

Memasuki masjid, jumlah jamaah yang agak lebih sedikit dibanding minggu lalu, terlihat jelas. Polanya sama. Mendekati penghujung bulan Ramadhan seperti ini, jamaah pasti semakin berkurang. Setidaknya itu yang selalu Shikamaru perhatikan. Terlalu merepotkan? Susah memang menjadi seorang jenius.

Mungkin bagus sebagai topik kultum malam ini? Di masjid Konoha, menjadi imam berarti menjadi khotib juga. Sedikit malas sih sebenarnya, apalagi kultum tarawih itu tidak wajib. Tapi nanggung lah, ya. Walaupun Shikamaru mungkin malas, apa yang harus dikerjakannya akan dilaksanakan sebaik mungkin. Jadi kalau mengimami shalat tarawih, ya kultum dilakukan juga.

\(^0^)/

Selesai dzikir kecil yang dilakukan seusai shalat Isya, Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan memulai kultumnya.

"_Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh._

_Alhamdulillahi wassalallahu wassalamu 'ala rasulullahi sayyidina wa maulana muhammadi bin 'abdillahi amma ba'dah._

Puji syukur kepada Allah dan doa salawat serta doa keselamatan kepada Rasulullah junjungan dan pembimbing kita, Nabi Muhammad bin Abdillah.

Dalam hadits riwayat Muslim disebutkan, _Adalah Nabi Salallahu 'Alaihi Wassalam_ _lebih bersemangat dalam beribadah pada sepuluh hari yang terakhir dengan ibadah yang belum pernah dikerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh di bulan lain, beliau mengkhususkan sepuluh hari yang terakhir dari bulan Ramadhan dengan amal perbuatan ibadah yang tidak dikerjakan pada bulan yang lain._

Dan dalam sebuah hadits riwayat Al-Bukhari dan Muslim, disebutkan _Adalah Rasulullah Salallahu 'Alaihi Wassalam ber'itikaf pada sepuluh hari yang terakhir dari bulan Ramadhan sehingga wafat._

Tapi melihat keadaan masjid kita sekarang, yang terjadi adalah adanya penurunan jamaah semakin ke penghujung bulan Ramadhan. Awal bulan Ramadhan, semua orang berbahagia menyambutnya, jumlah jamaah masjid sampai membludak. Makin ke tengah, sepertinya orang semakin jenuh. Akhirnya penghujung bulan Ramadhan, seperti yang terlihat saat ini.

Seperti hadits yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya, Rasulullah justru lebih bersemangat pada sepuluh hari terakhir bulan Ramadhan. Hal ini juga karena _Lailatul Qadr_ terjadinya pada malam-malam terakhir bulan Ramadhan. _Lailatul Qadr_, malam yang lebih baik dibandingkan seribu bulan.

Mengenai waktu pastinya _Lailatul Qadr_ ini tidak ada yang tahu, tapi Rasulullah pernah bersabda, dalam hadits riwayat Ath-Tabhrani, _Carilah _Lailatul Qadr_ pada malam sepuluh hari yang terakhir._

Karena itu rekan-rekanku sekalian, mari kita ajak kembali teman kita, keluarga kita, untuk semakin bersemangat dalam malam-malam terakhir bulan Ramadhan ini. Lebaran kan sebentar lagi. Masa mau berpisah gitu aja sama Ramadhan yang cuma tiga puluh hari ini?

Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah semata.

_Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_."

Shikamaru pun mengakhiri kultumnya yang, tidak mencapai tujuh menit juga, dan duduk kembali.

Chouji yang merupakan bilal malam itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Bagus lho, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, _thanks_," jawab Shikamaru kepada sahabatnya itu.

Shalat tarawih berlangsung lancar dan biasa-biasa saja. Shikamaru memilih surat-surat yang… biasa-biasa saja. Amat sangat tipikal Shikamaru.

Setelah tarawih berakhir, Shikamaru masih bersama Chouji di dekat mimbar sebelum seseorang dengan suara keras menghampiri mereka.

"Shikamaru! Bagus, lho! Sangat mengena! Darah muda banget! Haha," Lee mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ah Lee-san, mungkin tidak perlu sekeras itu mengucapkannya," Chouji tersenyum melihat Lee.

"Maaf, terlalu bersemangat," Lee mengangguk tersenyum kepada Chouji.

Chouji tertawa melihat respon Lee. Neji yang datang bersama Lee terlihat bersyukur ada yang mengingatkan teman setimnya. Shikamaru hanya menggumam, "Merepotkan…"

"Oke, kita pulang dulu. Neji kepikiran Tenten yang nungguin di depan nanti," Lee berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar masjid.

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat menatap Lee. Lee hanya tertawa. Neji mulai menatap Lee dengan tatapan maut Hyuuga-nya. Butiran keringat mulai muncul di dahi Lee, "Yah…"

"…janjian?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Lee yang senang ada pengalihan, segera mendekati Shikamaru dan menjawab, "Oh, nggak juga. Udah tradisi kayanya. Kita selalu ke mana-mana bareng soalnya."

"Hmm. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat tergeletak di kasurku lagi," Shikamaru meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar masjid.

Di depan masjid, terlihat Tenten mengobrol dengan Ino. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ino menunggu teman setim juga? Dirinya dan Chouji maksudnya. Biasanya Ino udah pulang bareng Sai.

"Haha iya, baru aja kemarin ada _magazine scans_ yang di-_post_," ucap Tenten pada Ino.

"Uwaaah, Yuto belum ada apa-apa lagi, nih. Aaah, kapan Yuto dapet _spotlight_ lagi, nih. Dulu padahal bareng-bareng terus," nada protes Ino terdengar.

"Iya, tapi senang kan kemarin Yuto-kun lumayan dapat _spotlight_ pas di _PV_ Over. Kan dia yang nepuk bahu Yamada-kun," senyum Tenten.

"Iya iya! Haha ngomong apa ya itu Yuto ke Yama? Hmm," Ino tertawa kecil.

Pembicaraan itu lagi, ya… Ino makin dekat dengan Tenten karena _idol-idol_ itu. Awalnya Ino juga yang meracuni Tenten.

Neji sepertinya terlihat, terganggu? Merepotkan memang, teman setim-mu teracuni _idol_. Shikamaru bersyukur, sih. Merepotkan sekali kalau dia dan Chouji yang harus mendengarakan… fangirlisme Ino tentang _idol_ itu.

Tenten yang melihat Shikamaru, melambaikan tangannya, "Hei Shikamaru! Kultum-mu pas banget! Haha."

"Ah, _thank you_," jawab Shikamaru setelah dekat.

Neji semakin terlihat, hm, apa kata yang tadi? Eh? Terganggu jugakah kalau Tenten menyapa orang lain dulu sebelum dia?

Lee tertawa melihat reaksi Neji.

"Seperti yang sudah diharapkan dari teman setim-ku yang jenius ini haha," tawa Ino, "Tapi iya ya, lebaran sebentar lagi. Waaah, harus seneng apa sedih ni?"

Shikamaru memikirkan kembali kultumnya tadi. Bulan Ramadhan sebentar lagi berakhir. Rasanya baru kemarin, semua bersemangat menyambut datangnya Ramadhan. Banyak yang harus menyesuaikan diri dari kebiasaannya ketika tidak puasa. Masjid-masjid sangat ramai. Kemudian, orang-orang mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan saat puasa. Sekarang, masjid-masjid mulai berkurang jamaahnya. Mendekati lebaran, mall-mall sepertinya bertambah pengunjungnya. Benar-benar dinamika saat Ramadhan…

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Aug 27 '11**

Akhir banget ye publish-nye? Haha. Aduh, masih musti masak sayur pepaya, nih. Haha, sibuk ye? u.u

Kultumnya, Author bikin sendiri, hehe. Hadits dicomot dari buku hadits. Diliat-liat, kultum intinya seiprit, ye? Haha. Untung Shikamaru kepribadiannya emang males. u.u

Yamada-kun dan Yuto-kun berada di bawah agensi Johnny & Associates. Termasuk PV Over yang disebut-sebut ye, hehe. Ini, awal keracunannya agak dijelasin di fic Author lainnya yang berjudul _**That Means She has Something She Holds Dear**_. Emm, yeah, _in English_, hehe.

Makasih udah baca! Kesempatan dapet _Lailatul Qadr _tambah mantep deh kalau review juga! Haha. Yang nggak puasa juga, _God bless _ya kalau review hehe.

_Thanks _juga buat para _reviewers _chapter sebelumnya. Yang dibales lewat account, **Kazuki NightFlame47. **Dan untuk **Suzuka Haruka.**

Btw, hari ini hari keempat white lily Author mekar. Aye. Tiap malem ada dua kuntum yang mekar terus paginya layu. Masih ada kuntum-kuntum lain yang belum mekar, jadi, besok-besok malam masih bisa mengharapkan mekarnya white lily lagi hehe.


	5. Lebaran

**Disclaimer: **Sepertinya permintaan hadiah Lebaran yang Author minta terlalu berat ya, Kishimoto-sensei?

**Timeline: **Tanggal satu Syawal! Aye! Have a happy Aidil Fitr!

\(^0^)/

**Lebaran di Konoha**

\(^0^)/

Ino melihat keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Ramai sekali. Ada yang mengepit koran di ketiak, menyampirkan sajadah di bahu, memeluk tas mukena, ada juga yang tidak bawa apa-apa. Semua berjalan ke satu arah.

Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Ino. Teman yang ditunggunya sejak tadi belum terlihat juga. Padahal teman itu juga yang menyuruhnya jangan terlambat. Ino sendiri sih selalu bangun pagi. Banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk selalu tampil cantik, sih. Eh, tolong lupakan hal tadi.

Ah, terlihat ada warna mencolok di antara kerumunan yang sebagian besar mengenakan pakaian ataupun mukena putih. Warna itu bergerak cepat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Ino. Warna itu pasti rambutnya...

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil tas mukenanya. Sebelum keluar kamar, dia menyempatkan diri melihat pantulannya di cermin. Eh? Kan harus tetap terlihat cantik.

Suara ibunya memanggil. Ada teman yang datang. Ino sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar juga, sih.

Setelah pamit untuk berangkat duluan kepada ibunya, Ino menegur temannya, "Kenapa jadi kamu yang lama sih, Sakura?"

Pemilik warna rambut mencolok yang ternyata tadi dilihat Ino hanya meringis, "Maaf maaf, aku ternyata harus menulis sampai cukup larut semalam. Jadi sedikit susah bangun hehe."

"Menulis?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sakura balas tertawa.

Walaupun sama sekali tidak menjawab, Ino juga tidak tertarik untuk menelusuri lebih jauh penjelasan Sakura. Lebih baik berkonsentrasi untuk berjalan di tengah-tengah cukup banyaknya manusia yang bergerak menuju arah yang sama dengan tujuan mereka. Arus sama yang sejak tadi Ino lihat juga dari jendela kamarnya. Sekarang Ino dan Sakura juga bagian dari mereka, jamaah yang akan melaksanakan Shalat Ied.

\(^0^)/

Shalat Ied berjalan lancar. Saat ini Ino sedang mendengarkan khotbah Ied. Yah, biarpun disebut mendengarkan, tapi kurang terdengar juga, sih. Ada ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip tidak jauh dari posisi Ino dan Sakura duduk.

Eh, tapi bahan gosip ibu-ibu itu sepertinya topik khotbah juga. Atau ustadz-nya? Ahem…

Didorong rasa penasaran, Ino berusaha mendengarkan khotbah dengan lebih baik lagi. Penasaran juga, sih. Ustadz-nya siapa ya?

"Sakura, ustadz hari ini siapa, sih?" tanya Ino.

"Tertulis di spanduk, kok. Ustadz Yudhistira Adi Wicaksana," jawab Sakura.

"Wah, namanya asing. Ngundang orang luar?"

"Dari luar negeri. Indonesia ya, sepertinya?" Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"Itu kan negara tempat pamannya Kiba belajar masak sebelum buka restoran di sini."

"Iya? Nggak tahu, deh."

"Kayaknya ada warga negara itu juga deh di sini," Ino mengutarakan kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Kiba suka ngomong bahasa asing gitu kalau lagi ngelayanin di sana."

"Kiba suka bantu-bantu jadi pelayan restoran? Musti lihat, deh! Ngomong apaan?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Musti lihat banget! Soalnya di situ, pelayannya bawa-bawa piring banyak yang diseimbangin di sepanjang lengan gitu. Satu lengan dijulurin bisa tiga piring lebih," jelas Ino antusias, "Oh, kalau nggak salah, _tambo'a cie _gitu… Nggak yakin juga, sih."

"Kiba juga? Hebat banget. Ada pelatihannya, ya?"

"Kiba biasa bawa-bawa makanan buat anjing-anjingnya gitu juga kalau nggak salah. Makanya diajak pamannya buat bantuin."

"Oh, _skill _yang berguna juga," komentar Sakura sebelum menegur Ino, "Eh, Babi, dengerin khotbahnya!"

"Lah tadi siapa yang malah nanya-nanya, Jidat?" balas Ino.

"…sudah sepatutnya seorang Muslim menyambutnya dengan kegembiraan dan menyambutnya karena hari raya Idul Fitri adalah salah satu syiar dalam agama Islam, seperti firman Allah…" sayup-sayup terdengar kalimat khotbah.

"Eh? Ini lagi ngomongin Idul Fitri-nya ya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, Babi. Dari tadi juga. Nggak dengerin?"

"Nggak bisa denger jelas kali, Jidat! Kuping segede jidat sih, bisa denger."

"Wah, bawa-bawa kuping juga nih, sekarang?" Sakura memelototi Ino.

"Aduh, ngerasa ya? Maaf, deh," balas Ino.

"Ya udah sih coba dengerin lagi khotbah-nya lah sekarang!"

"…aneka hidangan di hari raya yang sangat menyibukkan waktu kita menjelang hari raya. Tentu saja semua itu akan tetap berharga dalam pandangan Islam jika kita meniatkannya untuk meningkatkan syiar hari raya, bukan sekedar menjaga tradisi, apalagi…" kalimat khotbah hilang timbul dari pendengaran Ino.

"Nah lho, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kegalauan soal opor dan ketupat kemaren?" tanya Ino.

"Iya nih, sepertinya karena banyak yang galau ngotot Lebaran kemaren aja soalnya udah masak opor sama ketupat. Khotbahnya ngingetin makna Idul Fitri sebenarnya banget, deh. Harusnya kita itu galau memikirkan akan meninggalkan Ramadhan. Belum tentu bertemu lagi kan tahun depan," jawab Sakura.

"Ahiy, jidat lebar ini ternyata berisi otak yang cerdas," tawa Ino.

"Muji yang tulus, Babi. Bawa jidat lagi."

\(^0^)/

"Galau banget deh kalau bareng kamu, Jidat," Ino geleng-geleng kepala, "Enak bareng Tenten-san, deh."

"Aduh, tapi kamu ngeladenin juga, Babi," Sakura menghela napas, "Tenten-san sih pasti sama Neji-san lagi, deh!"

"Kamu juga emosian sih, Jidat!" balas Ino, "Aduh, itu kan harusnya aku yang ngomong."

"Iya deh yang ratu gosip, nggak rela gitu kalau posisinya diambil," ledek Sakura sebelum melihat sosok yang baru mereka sebut dari kejauhan, "Itu Tenten-san! Tuh kan, sama Neji-san."

"Aduh, jangan bawa-bawa gosip, deh. Kalau ketahuan ustadz yang tadi, pasti dijadiin topik ceramah," Ino geleng-geleng, "Haha ya udah, jangan digangguin. Nanti aja kalau emang Tenten-san ngeliat kita."

"Ngomong gitu, tapi bahasanya berbau gosip," Sakura mendengus, "Iya ya, ustadznya hebat, tuh. Kayaknya Konoha bakal jadi tempat berakhlak kalau dia ada di sini."

"Ah, saya tidak merasa bergosip," tepis Ino acuh tak acuh, "Bener! Tipe yang sesuai banget sama ketentuan!"

"Ampun deh, udah jelas-jelas, masih nyangkal juga," Sakura menyerah menghadapi Ino, "Iya, misalnya kalau ngeliat kamu dempet-dempet ke Sai nggak jelas, pasti nanti dia akan bilang, _Ini tidak boleh! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Kalau kamu punya anak sebelum menikah, itu tidak baik! _Nanti terus dia ngasih cerita yang bikin kita tertarik dan angguk-angguk setuju terus nurut._"_

"Kenapa contohnya jadi aku sama Sai? Galau banget deh, Jidat!" Ino memelototi Sakura, "Tapi ya iya sih, kayak gitu lah ustadz-nya. _And I mean that in a good way_. Bagus kali ya kalau ada tokoh kayak gitu di Konoha?"

"Soalnya nggak mungkin contohnya Tenten-san sama Neji-san. Kalau mereka bertemu, sama seperti kunai bertemu byakugan. Saling beradu meningkatkan kemampuan. Lho? Kok galau sih perbandingannya…" Sakura diam sendiri.

"Aduh, jidat lebar-lebar tapi galau haha," tawa Ino.

"Dari tadi jidat-jidat mulu. Galau banget deh, Babi!" balas Sakura.

"Udah deh, udah. Lebaran kan sekarang, sayang. Maafin aku, yah. Nggak cuma buat yang tadi. Buat semuanya, ya," Ino tersenyum.

"Ino dewasa banget, deh. Dari dulu. Bikin iri aja tiap kali. Dasar Babi… Maafin aku juga, ya," Sakura tersenyum.

Ino pun memeluk Sakura. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu menjadi musuhnya juga. Tapi bagaimanapun, sahabat akan selalu saling memaafkan.

Ramadhan telah berakhir digantikan oleh Syawal. Menyambut Idul Fitri dengan senyuman, Ino berharap sudah mengakhiri Ramadhan-nya dengan baik. Berjalan seusai shalat Ied bersama sahabat di sampingnya, tak lupa dia ikut bersilaturahmi saling memaafkan dengan seluruh tetangganya di Konoha. Kali ini diniatkannya ulang bukan untuk sekedar menjaga tradisi, tapi agar bisa meningkatkan makna hari yang fitri ini.

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Aug 31 '11**

Yosha! _This fic has done! _Haha emang bakal beda yah kalau ada yang terus menerus mendesak agar fic ini dilanjutkan sampai lebaran? (lirik-lirik **Dijah-hime** dan **Kazuki NightFlame47**).

Inspirasi untuk khotbah dan semua kata-kata sepertinya-sih-bijak yang terlihat di sini adalah dari _twitter_ adik Author yang muncul di _timeline_ Author sepanjang hari kemarin hingga malam ini. Inspirasi lain-lain juga ada ketika membaca review seseorang di fic Author yang berjudul **Di 7 Juli 2009 Ini** haha. Dan, macem-macem yang terjadi jika menonton televisi sepanjang malam kemarin? Haha.

Terima kasih untuk **Suzuka Haruka **yang menantikan _update _fic ini. Juga untuk **CTR **yangmenanyakan kelanjutan fic ini. Buat **Maehime**: Haha terima kasih!

Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca fic ini. Review sekalian mungkin? Hadiah lebaran buat Author? Haha.

Btw, kemarin malem, tiga kuntum terakhir white lily Author mekar. Jadi tujuh hari berturut-turut, white lily-nya mekar bergantian. Aye.


End file.
